Vampire Marco
by Samy321987
Summary: Marco was living alone on the forest of certain death since his parents dead. He promise himself he will never go out. One day a girl ends there and he meet Star. English isn't my first language so there will be a lot of errors.Hope you like it.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

The Diazes where runing from their house (again). Everything became a problem when they returned to Mewni because was having a "crisis" of food in the monster "village". Well, the mewmans did not liked them because of their, uh, how can i say it, appearence? No, they actually where pretty beautiful, uh, personality, no, don't think so, lemme say they had a kind of peculiarity, yes you can say that, they where vampires, but they do not like to be bloodthirsty monsters, mostly of the time, they ate animals like rats, rabbits and deers. But, u know how mewmans are, always judging monsters before knowing them, and also kicking them out.

They are always being followed, they always have to move different places, but all this matters to feed their child better (this kind of vampires only need to eat blood after they go through adolescence, but they born with fangs and every other vampire power and they don't need to out only in the night).

But today something different happen, the real guard finally found them and attacked with no mercy, cutting the head and plunging a stake into the heart of the fortunate Raphael, letting Angi runing away with her little child, Marco of only 8." My beloved son, i want you to know that me and your dad are always going to love you unconditionally, and we will be looking for you my son, now you will have to RAN, ran until you're far from here.I love you Marco! Now! RAN!" Marco, not knowing what was happening, ran as if his life depended on it, then, he hear the smell of fire and screams. Then he realized what was really going on, and started to hear voices " he's going to the forest of certain death!" "No! Stop! He is already dead! You don't want to have the same destiny"

his eyes full, began to shed tears, his lungs, tired, aching with each breath.

When he started to enter the forest, he wanted to scream, but he was too tired to do that, getting harder and harder to see with so many tears in his eyes, he climbed into a tree, sobbing asleep, with nightmares in his sleep.


	2. Learning how to survive

Chapter 2: Learning how to survive

"UH!" Marco quickly woke up from his troubled dream."Oh, it wasn't a nightmare…"Marco starts to cry desperately "Mom…" "Dad!"

*flashback*

"Mom…" "Dad!" "What is it son!" "I had a bad dream…" "Don't worry my son, it was only a nightmare, we're always going to be here for you" They all smiled

*flashback end*

"Heh, i see" Marco's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his belly snoring.

Drying his tears, he came down from the tree and got a better look where he was.

To say in some words it was…Dark!That was the word i was looking for!

The trees were old and awkward.

You can always hear some strange noises of mysterious creatures.

No sign of food. Getting a better look, Marco sees a bush not so far from him.

Without much option, he gets closet and examine It. A fruit from the dipper red like blood. Reconfortante to Marco,he still didn't eat blood. But his parents always did and he was excited to do it too. well,looks good.

And he is too hungry to think too much. He starts with a little bite. Tastes better than he thought. He eats the fruit.

Well, anything happened. Why don't eat the whole stuff? So he started to eat lots of them.

With each breath he becomes more lazy and sleepy.

Until he lies down and fall asleep.

…...

"Croak! Croak!" Marco woke up with a bird pecking him.

To get a better look on that place, was like a nest, and smell like crow's Mark. There was 5 to 7 crows. Apparently very hungry crows...

"H-how i just came here?The last thing i remember is eating a fruit...Wait!That is it!"

With all those thoughts he was too distracted,and a giant crow scratched his left eye, after his back.

"AH!" blood started to flow on his scratches.*Screaming of pain*

The "scratch" was to dipp. Por Marco, he didn't had even time to cry.

Because he was strong.

Because he just couldn't give up.

Not so soon.

* * *

His eyes started to glow red and more red.

Do the crow turned to dust.

The other crows in the nest became afraid of Marco and started to get out.

Marco was breathless and tired. He immediately laid on the floor of the nest.

His parents didn't tell him of what he was capable of.

They didn't had the chance.

They only teach Marco some tricks and sometimes they teleported something.

That would be a great journey for Março. But inside, he feel something warm on his soul.

Like their parents was there.

**Yes,Marco is much more powerful than we thought, and i'm gonna make Marco here really similar at Marco in Neverzone. I think Marco can be much better than the serie, there's much more potential for him of what the serie presents. **

**Anyways i'm really happy for you read it.**

**Poke 43**

**thank you so much. I am really happy that you like it.**

**Xzbro **

**Great idea. I'll make Marco by a hoodie soon.**

**Next chapter Marco will meet Star!**


	3. Meeting a Butterfly

Chapter 3: Meeting a Butterfly

**Okay let's get a review on Marco:**

**eyes totally black with red iris**

**14-15 teenager**

**scar in his left eye and on his back**

**height 5'5**

**he was using pants, T-shirt and faded shoes**

**Fangs**

**Hot vampire look**

**I think that is it.**

After a Lot of adventures and discovers,6 large years had passed. Marco was totally independent.

He knew that forest with the palm of his hand,all places, all secrets, all species. But, he never get out. Not because he couldn't,but because he was afraid that mewmans could kill him, torture him and hurt him more than he was, so he promised himself and his parents that he would NEVER get out. But today something different would happen, guess you know what.

Today was a really special day for Butterfly family, the birthday of the newest Butterfly, Star Butterfly, the rebel princess. Today the magic wand would be passed.

She passed the whole night thinking about It.

When the time came, She was REALLY, REALLY anxious.

Pfft. All Butterflyes train their whole life just for that moment. Every cool thing on her life would happen after this moment.

She was pulling on her mother's dress. "Star,"

"YES YES YES YES!"

"Behave yourself." "Uh ok."

"Promise me you will take care of it, it is a really big responsibility and bla bla bla…"

"Star, are you listening to me?"

"Yes! Just gimme it !"

"Okay, remember, responsibility" "Of course mum!"

When Moon gives Star the magic wand,it is surrounded by white glowing magic.

Finally is turned on Star's wand.

"Sooooo cool! Thank you mom!" She said happy.

*a few hours later*

Fire, explosive rainbows, mewmans screaming.

The patience of undaunted was no longer present…

"STAR! What have i told you!" She says to her daughter. Star was trying to remember.

"Uh… Have fun!"

"NO Star!That is it!Star, i Will send you to a place that you are going to learn. Better than here… You are going to Saint Olga, it's decided." *Girl screams* "No, i-i Can't Mom please, you don't know what that place do with princesses!"

"Star, dear, do not discuss with me. Now, be a good girl and enter on the carriage."

That was too much for Star, she just COULDN'T go to that place, uh, just think about it gave her chills.

The guards weren't patient. They would pick her If she didn't start to .

Hearing this, she started to run away desperately.

Not even the guards could get her.

Out of the castle she ran more and more, without even look behind. She wasn't looking for nothing actually.

Only stopping too late.

In the entrance of the forest of certain death.

She didn't knew where she started or The way to other place to hide.

"The guards are getting too close, i have my magic wand and i know how to defense myself.I guess is the only way" With this she started to enter.

…...

Almost immediately she felt as if there was something following her.

She turned back...

"Nothing…"

so she kept walking with that feeling again.

When suddenly she heard mysterious noises.

She turned back.

A mysterious creature jumped into her.

"AAH!Help please! Anyone!"

…..

…...

Marco was sitting next to a tree playing with some leaves.

When he heard some voice asking for help.

At the start,he was afraid of a trap. Even other hungry monsters.

But he knew how the creatures here could hurt, really badly.

He thought putting a hand on his left eye.

He decided go, starting to run. He run really faster,he started to fly to the scream, and he found a blond girl with hearts on her cheeks…

Wow, she is beautiful. Not like he had seen many girls on his life, but she was beautiful. Focus Marco, save the girl!

He started to look at the creature.

His eyes start to glow red.

The creature's eyes were being like hypnotised.

The creature started to run away, leaving the girl alone.

Now Marco was afraid, would the girl hurt him?

The girl looked at her back to see who saved her. She got up and started to walk over to him.

She looking at him,and him looking at her. For a moment, was like the only thing that matters was those pair of beautiful blue/red eyes.

The contact was broken by Marco starting to ran.

"Wait! Please don't go!" The girl said to Marco.

Marco stopped to ran and Star got up and walked to him.

"Who are you? I think i've never seen you before." she said gently with a smile on her face. Marco was palid. He didn't knew what to do. He didn't answered.

"Anyways thanks for saving me."

"P- please don't kill me."

"What? Why i would do that?"

After saying this she started to get a better look on him, red eyes, fangs, wait… Fangs!

N-no, just he's a monster! Her heart started to beat harder, she take her wand and was about to take a cupcake blast. But something,(destiny?) said her to not do that.

"P-please I promise I'll explain you everything"

Star slowed get her down wand. "Y-you uh aren't going to kill me,right?"

"No, guess i would never kill anyone" She tried to be nice, smiling. It wasn't easy. Mewmans told vampires were bloodthirsty monsters.

Marco feel something good and smiled, what?

He did not smiled for like years. Gosh,he forgot how great it was to feel it. Happiness.

Star, was relieved. Maybe monsters aren't so bad like that.

**So, i'm sorry but i edit chapters so you'll have to wait 30 minutes to update.**


	4. Monsters aren't so bad like that

Chapter 4: Monsters aren't so bad like that

"So, you did not tell me."

"Tell you what?" Marco asked a little afraid.

"Your name,dummy! Don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt you. By the way, my name's Star, Star Butterfly. Why are you here? You're lost too?" Marco was like trying to find the correct words.

"I-i'm Marco, M-Marco Diaz...No, i'm not lost, uh what are you doing here?" Star thinks...

"Not like i want to be rude, buuut i don't want to talk about are you doing here?"

"I don't want to talk too."

"Why?"

"Because i'm afraid of mewmans." Marco said

"Marco, I promise you can trust me." She smile. Marco blushes a little.

"Why you are afraid of us?"

"Uh...Well…"

*Time skip end of story* (because i'm lazy)

"Whoa Marco, i'm so sorry for what happened. In my whole life, mewmans told me monsters always are bad and cold,but now i see that bad and good can be everywhere. As future queen of Mewni i will do everything my reach to help good monsters."Star speak a with political ton.

"Wait, Star you are a princess! What the heck are you doing here?"

"When every Butterfly completes 14, they receive the magical family wand,it's a family tradicion."Star says showing her wand.

"But when i started to cast spells,I discovered that it isn't so easy, and things got wrong… And maybe, just maybe,

accidentally…"

"Star!"

"What?"

"You don't have to worry about it, we're friends right?" "Yes."

"So you don't have to worry about it, friends tell secrets to each other."

" Aww thanks Marco"

She says giving him a hug. Marco blushes, and Star too.

They start to do that eye looking for each other eye thing for some minutes.

"Ahem" Marco says a little embarrassed. "Sorry Star,but you accidentally what?"

"Oh, right, i accidentally put fire in the whole kingdom…"

*Silence*

"How you just get this?"

"Marco, please i don't want to talk about it" she says a little sad.

"Okay, i'm sorry. Sooo after this you got afraid of what mewmans would do with you, run away and get lost?"

"No there's still more history. When i get home, my mom was talking with some robotic things and there was a carriage to take me t-to... Saint Olga." she says with pain on her voice.

"What i-is it this, torture place or something like that?"

"NO! Is much worse Marco!"

"What can be worse that torture?" "There's a place where they keep princesses and,and,the princess that came back, never are the same, that place does something with the princesses. So i just can't go to that place = can't go home!" Marco's expression sorted. Maybe it was just Star. They only knew each other for some hours and Marco knew she likes to make things worse than they appear.

"And what about your parents, they're not worried?"

"My dad is cool, but my mom… I don't know,one time i ask her if she were happy,and she said,*imitates Moon voice* If my people are happy, then i'm happy. It was like she did not knew what was to be happy anymore. I'm just afraid if when i grow up, i would be like her, and"

"Shh, don't worry Star. I don't want to see my friend , i'm sure your parents love you and they would be too worried if you won't back. You just can't ran away from your problems. Let's go, i will help you to get outta here."

"Thank you Marco, meh.I really need…" Star started to close her eyes,and feel asleep.

Oh no Marco, you forgot how late it was and you had to go home, and how dangerous this place could be at night.

"Star!Wake up!We have to find a better place to sleep"

"Wa- Marco, ok… It isn't too far, is it?"

"Just a little bit." "Ah, guess i can use my magic to do that! Cloudy!Come here!" "Oh, hi Starr!" Star climbs on cloudy

"What the-"

"C mon Marco!It's fun!"

" but i'll go on my own." Marco starts to hover in the air.

"Whoa Marco! I didn't know you could do that! Star says a little sleepy.

"Yes, now let's' go, before some creature sees us or you sleep." Star lay down on Cloudy.

"So Marco, how does your house look like?"

"I wouldn't call that a house. It's like a place to sleep without much danger."

"Oh, I see."

*Time skip in the cave*

It was a cave, with some place to rest and,was too dark to see anything else.

"I told you, isn't much thing here just the essential to survive."

…...

"Uh, Marco, you're still here?"

"Yes,why?"

"Because i can't see anything..."

"Sorry Star, i didn't knew you don't have night vision. I don't think i have any material to make a fire. Uh, let me think."

"No problem Marco. I have a solution! Flying glow jellyfish!" a magical winged blue jellyfish starts to glow. The place is visible now. It isn't big,isn't small. It's perfect.

"I think i will never get used to magic."Marco says awkwardly.

"Super ducky pillows!Corny bed!"a total soft temporary bad was made in some minutes. Marco thinks how learning magic would be useful to him. He makes a mental note to ask Star how to learn magic. Looking at the bed he tries to remember the last time he sleep on a bed with a look of longing. Star probably saw it.

"Hey Marco, wanna try it a little?Is the softest edition."

"I can?" "Of course Marco, go ahead!"

Marco looked really happy on that moment, absorbing the softest of that temporary bed, remembering the good time he had with his parents, letting a tear go down.

"Marco, you're alright?"

"Yes why?"

"because you're crying."

"I'm fine, it's just so soft!"he said. Star smiled.

"I know, right ?" Marco feel a little i don't know how.

"Anyways i'll let you sleep" He said.

"Uh, Marco/Star?" 

"Stop it!" "No!Stop you!" they say at the same time.

"Just wanted to thank you" "Ok, you first." Marco says.

"I just feeled if i didn't meet you things would be...Somehow"

"Different…"

"Yes i know, wanted to thank you too, anyways, good night Star."

"Good night Marco"

With this beautiful talk, star fall asleep, happier she thought she would even be, after all those years.

Marco, thinking how his life had changed, and feeling the story was only beginning.

#With Moon and River#

"River, i'm worried with our daughter" Moon said, tired.

"I know Moonpie, don't worry i'm sure she'll be back. You should go to bed dear, i will look around for you."

"Thanks River" Moon retires, leaving river with the stars and his own thoughts.

**Yaay! 1,236 words!**

**Dera Vampires powers include hypnosis,teleporting,flying, disintegrate anything,control gravity and you are enjoying the history**

**Dera Vampires are my creation.**


	5. Just Beginning

"Marcooo!Wake up wake up wake uuup!" Marco was hanging upside down on something Star didn't knew how to describe.

"Naah…" he turned to the other side.

...

Star was tired of waiting.

"MARCO!" he jumped back

"What! Who's there! Ah, Star is just you. 5 more minutes, pls!" he came back to sleep. "Okay, but i have a question"

"What is it Star?"

"I'm thirsty, and also hungry. Where exactly we'll do it?"

"Food, huh? telling the truth i'm hungry too. Okay I'm up."

"B-but Marco...you promised you wouldn't do anything to me."

"Yes, why?"

"You will d-drink m-m-my blood." Star says moving away from him.

"What!N-no! I'm a Dera Vampire, i don't need to to that. Not yet. How do you think i survived all those years?"

"Oh, i'm sorry for doubting. What means not yet?"

"Well, uh when i go through adolescence, well you know…"

"Oh, i got it, sorry Marco."

"It's okay Star, let's just keep going, i know a river close from there, maybe will have some fruits."

The rest of the walk was silencious, but on a good way, with Star a little afraid of the dark forest,always being more close from Marco.

"Marco is a good monster, i'm happy for us being friends, he's also really beautiful. With those entire black eyes, and a glowing red on his iris. I shouldn't think like that,we had already meet for like,one day."Star thought.

"Here we are!"

The river was a beautiful place on this dark forest, it has some short grass surrounding him, trees and some blushes that Star thought were fruits on it. Marco knelt down and began to drink water from the river. Star observed curious.

"Hey Marco, what are you doing?"

"Star, you didn't say you were thirsty?" Marco says wiping his mouth.

"Uh, sorry I just, i never drinked water like that. Not saying is bad or something like that but, i dunno how to do that."She says sitting down close of him.

"Here, let me help ya"giving a signal for her to imitate him, he bowed his hand and took water from the river, drinking it, Star doing the same.

Her lips were dripping water.

"Here, you have it in your mouth"Marco dry the water of her mouth.

Star blush.

"Now we must eat something, you can choose any fruit here, except for the red have venom."

"O-okay, thanks Marco"

Star started to look around for the perfect breakfast. She had never seen food like this. Some of them were pretty, other were dark and dipper,some were horrible and some could glowed on different was impressed, a boy of her age could know all this just for experience,he were turning more interesting each wanted to know more about him and

"Star! Haven't you eat! We have to keep going,here's only a place to replenish."

"Okay, Marco."Star choose a yellow one.

They started the walk.

*one long walk later*

Star and Marco finally get on the end of the dark forest.

"So, Star i think that was it… Follow the trail and you will be back."

Marco says sadly. Was so fun having someone to talk.

He wanted to be more with her,talk. The way she make him so happy.

At Star's point of vision it was the same. Marco was a different boy. He was gentle and sweet. Her whole life she thought monsters were the bad guys, but she was wrong. After meeting Marco all the pieces fit together. All mewmans were wrong. She make a mental note to go talk with the person that take care of this.

"Yes. I guess that is it… Marco uh, i… Thank you,thank you for everything. You make me understand a lot of things."

"No, thank you Star."

Star hugs Marco and he hug her back. Star started to cry.

"I don't want to let go"Marco say

"Me too".

She broke the hug and started to run with tears on her eyes.

Alone this time.

Same with Marco.

….

Star turned back,she decided just couldn't let him there. Star feel some kind of connection with Marco.

"MARCO!" "STAR!" they run to each other.

"I want you to come with me Marco! I just c-can't let you here!"

"But Star,if i go mewmans gonna kill me!"

"Marco,please. I am the royal princess.I promise i will never let anyone even touch you. Please come with me!" She started to cry (again).

Marco thinked. He just couldn't let her too. Somehow. He felled it was right. Begin with her. With Star.

"Okay Star i'll go with you. But please don't cry. I hate see you crying"

"Really Marco!"Star cry more. But this time are happy tears and a real smile on her face.

"I told you to don't cry."

" you Marco." They "hugged" again.

Everything would be they were together.


	6. Chapter with no name

They stopped. Marco was acting awkwardly. He appeared to be nervous and stuck in his own mind.

"Marco, you're alright?"

"No, i'm afraid Star. I just-

"Don't worry Marco, is gonna be fine! easy peasy taco breezy!" Star said, comforting him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Star,can i hold your hand?"

"C-course! Just if you want to! I mean i don't,uh forget it."

Marco grab Star's hand and give her a smile. She blush like a tomato.

He don't understand why.

"Uh, Star are you alright?"

" fine! Let's just keep goin"

"I'll never understand girls" Marco say for himself.

"Okay Marco,ready?"

"Yes. And i kinda have a question."

"What is Marco?"

"How i don't let people think i'm a vampire?"

"Oh...guess i didn't think about it… Wait! I know what you can do! We can buy a hoodie for you! This will have to wait a little,my money is on my room." "Pfft...What is it hoodie?"

"A cloth. Until we don't by a hoodie for you,just don't let your guard down."

"Ok."

They just start to walk, forgetting the talk,ending on a village. Isn't much beautiful, but Marco didn't knew that. Not yet.

He is fascinated.

"Whoah, you grew up here Star?" he says looking at some pig goats.

"No, up there!" Star points. Much better that the village,that simple and poor look was gone.

"Woah, there?" Marco pointed.

"Nooo, more up!"

"There?" Marco pointed.

"Nooo, higher!"

"THERE"he was tired of this.

"No,There Marco!"

The vision of butterfly castle was breathtaking. An unnecessarily gigantic castle with a lot of luxurious decoys that Marco has never seen.

"Why they need so much space? They have a giant dragon nest inside it?"

Star starts to laugh "Marco! hahahaha! You are so funny!"

Marco arch an eyebrow to Star.

"Sorry Marco,we don't have a dragon nest. I actually don't know why it is so big, but is really cool. Let's just keep going".

…

Star didn't think her parents would be so worried about her.

Closer of the castle,were royal guards everywhere interrogating people and surrounding the whole thing.

Through the walk,a guard saw them. He was running very fast to Star and Marco with a lot of other guards.

"YOU! Give the Princess!

Star didn't noticed. But Marco did.

"Star that armoured person is coming to us!"

"Oh Marco. I'm can kill you and take me back.I don't want to be back like that!"

Marco grab Star's arm.

"Marco what are you do-

"Be quiet please! I have to focus!"

Star closed her eyes and feel like she was falling and like her stomach would fall out any moment. Like she was disintegrated. But this only lasted a few seconds, when she blazed her eyes,incredible as it may seem, she was not in the same place, but rather on the roof of a village house.

"Marco, wha-

Marco covered her mouth and pointed to the guards below them.

The guards gave a last look and got out.

"Kris! Warn the guards to keep looking for a brown hair teenager! He is with princess Star!"

"Yes sir! General sir!" A apparently younger guard called Kris started to march.

Star sees Marco is holding her on his lap. She blushed.

That was really embarrassing for Star, who immediately rose.

"Marco, how did you just…!" she says covering her blushed face.

"I'll tell you later. Now we must go, before they get back.

"Marco."

"Yes, Star?"

"You are right, i can't be running away from my problems. I have go talk with my parents."

"Right. I'm proud of your decision Star , is that the castle?"

"Yes."

"Grab my hand"

Star looked at Marco,with his messy hair, his eyes at the sun,his smile,that smile was so sincere, and pure. His mouth showing his fangs. And holding her hand.

She never looked at his fangs like that before. They were so... Pointy.

But now she had to face her destiny,that is talk with her parents and pray for they don't send you to Saint Olga

and don't see Marco again.

"Ready Star?"

"Yes!"

…...

Star looked like before. Again,only lasted a few minutes and,in a flash, Star were at home. She couldn't admit how much she missed the castle,her home.

"Marco! OMG! You can teleport!"

"Yes, crazy, isn't it?" they started to laugh.

Mother sense,i guess. Moon and River appear.

"Star!You're back! Where were you! You made so worried!" Moon says happy. Marco was like he saw a ghost, because he was pale,his eyes were too big for the reality and with a little red iris.

After checking her daughter and seeing only a dirty dress and a messy hair, she looks at the boy next to her.

"And who is that boy?"Moons expression changed of happy to several and cold.

I didn't had much ideas for chapter's name so, here we are. Hope you are enjoying the story.

(◍•ᴗ•◍)


	7. Overturn

"Are you going to explain yourself or not?" Moon says putting her daughter closer to her.

Marco just couldn't say anything. The words didn't get out. It was the first time he saw Mewmans. And, if he don't say anything,they would hurt him.

Why he trusted Star? He should've known that would happen. He was a fool. Now,he would be hurt. At least,he would try everything to get out of there. He had powers!

"What did you do with my pumpkin?"River says angry.

Marco is still immobile. He distracts the royals pretending that he would throw something. The royals turn back to see it. Now's his chance.

Marco slowly turn around and start running.

No success. A hand grab his clothes.

Marco turn his head to see Moon. She had a bad expression on her face.

Marco eyes start to glow red. He changed his face and opened his mouth, showing his fangs,trying to be more intimidating."Hisss!" His eyes glow more. Moon drop him.

"Guards! Get him to the interrogation room!"

A lot of guards knock him down and drag him to the room.

He try to fight,but the guards punch him.

"Please stop!" Marco said on pain. One of the guard give Marco that punch when some gives you you "sleep" temporarily (I don't know the name of it in english).

Moon and River lead the guards,with Star being obligated to follow.

"Mom please don't-

"Do not say anything."

Star was heavy,like all that was her fault.

Star couldn't look at him. She knew he would never trust her anymore.

*time skip*

Moon opened the door, letting Marco layed down on a bed? Moon sit down on a old,but preserved chair.

Star tries go to Marco to wake him up.

"Star,what you think you are doing? Come HERE now!" Moon says.

…

A lot of minutes had didn't make any move. He should wake up by now. But his eyes are still closed.

"Star,what is your relation with that boy?"

"Mom,he is just a friend that helped me to come back."

"We'll talk about it later. I guess we will have to wake him up."

Moon moves slowly to Marco.

"Queen Moon!" A random person opens the door. It looked like a servant.

"Yes?"

"We're having a problem on the kitchen! The chef is getting insane! He put VENOM in the soup!"

"Oh for the love of Glossaryck! I'm coming! Star please get a look on him."

Moon runs, letting Star and Marco alone.

Star gets closer from Marco.

"Marco please i…" Star raised her arm to place it on Marco's face.

On a flash,Marco grab her hands and open his angry eyes. He grab her arm harder. He sits down and quickly push her to the bed.

"Marco,please i know you are mad with me but please i-

"Star... I TRUSTED YOU!" Blood begins to fall slightly from your eyes. Star quickly assumed that these were her tears.

He lies Star in the bed.

"Marco please! I didn't wanted this to happen! I swear!" She starts to cry.

" "Marco pls! I'm the royal princess! I won't let anyone even touch you!" How am i supposed to know you aren't lying!"

"All i can give you is my word. But please *sob* trust me Marco! *sob* "

"Star,is just i i'm afraid okay!"

"Of What Marco?"

"You don't know how is to see everyone you love and care about dying. You don't have idea of what i passed. All the pain. Even when i was on the forest,you think what? I had food and water everywhere and the creatures are all kind and good to me,letting me pet them and give them sugar cubes? If you had think that… You were WRONG! The world isn't a good place Star! You may have born on a gold crib,never having to worry about anything, always having people to do whatever you want! Are you seeing this scar in my eye? I got it from giant murder crows! I passed days without food and water!" Marco put his hands on his head and start to laugh.

Star hugs Marco. All the pain seemed to pass. She comfort him.

"Marco im so sorry for what happened. I had no idea what you passed for. But please don't cry im here for you."

She says passing her hand on his back.

"Star." Marco starts to cry.

"Everything hurts Star.*sob"

"Oh Marco i'm so so so sorry." Star hugs Marco harder. Marco broke the hug.

"Thank you… Uh… i think we should like you know…" they broke the hug.

"Y-yes! Of course i'm so sorry!"

They start to laugh.

"Marco. Can you forgive me?"

"Star uh i think i can but… can you promise me you will not do it again?"

"Yes of course!"

"Okay so we're good?" Star says offering a hand for Marco.

"Yes, we're good."

Sincere smiles from both side.

"Looks like your mother is coming back. Should i sleep again?"

"No, you're doing well." Star raise up.

"Okay here she comes"

Moon enter. She appears frustrated. Knowing her she wouldn't talk about it so soon.

Moon make a signal to Marco sit down.

Marco sit on the back chair of a old but preserved desk and Moon on the other she was sitting before. River and Star sit on the sofa.

Marco tried to teleport 1...2...3 times. Didn't worked. He tried to use his other powers. Same.

"Great! I'm stuck here!"He sit on the chair. Moon starts to talk.

"Okay boy. I'll open the game for you. If you don't talk we will have to use other methods... I see you aren't a mewman. What are you? Most important. What you did with my daughter?" You know how parents are, always thinking the worst. Moon though the boy had kidnapped Star or worse.

Marco was intelligent. Intelligence and strength saved his life a million times. Now he would have careful with his words. One slip and everything would go wrong.

"Is Marco. I found your daughter on the forest of certain death." He says crossing his legs and folding his arms and placing his hands on his chin

"Impossible! Star would never go there! What you did with Star?" Moon says being more angry.

"I told Star i would guide her to the way back." Marco says patiently. "That was all i did, right Star?" He says moving his red eyes to Star.

Moon and River do the same.

Star is totally pressured. If says the truth,she don't even know what her parents will do with her. If she lies Marco will… She don't know. Marco is imprevisible. Star thought he didn't knew anything. Now his posture changed completely.

"Uh, mom please don't hurt Marco. He didn't did anything to me. I was trying to tell you this. I get lost and he helped me."

Moon makes a thinking face.

"You were really on the forest Star? It was the only place we told you to not go."

"You will send me to Saint Olga?"

"Depends."

"Of what?"

"How quickly you will say,how long you will take to say the truth, and what have you done." Moon say.

"Okay i fall on a-

"Star, the truth."

"Ok, ok i was in the kingdom and-

"Star, NOW"

"Ok,i was running away from the guards, so i stopped on the forest. I didn't wanted to go to Saint Olga, so i entered. Then, a creature almost killed me. Buuut, Marco was there,and helped me. That was it."

"Star, dear. You made me so disappointed. You no idea how much you made me so worried. You are my daughter. I thought i would never see you anymore. I don't want you to hidden things from me. I love you my daughter."

That was all Star needed to hear. Exept for the deception part.

She runned and hugged her mother. A happy reunion.

Moon broke the hug. "Thank you Star."

Star was happy that she told the truth, it looks like she's not going to Saint Olga. She didn't felt heavy anymore. She was light.

Marco had already stood up and he was going to the door.

"Where do you think you are going MARCO" Moon said.

"I thought everything was solved."

"No. You will explain yourself. You are not a mewman. What are you?"

"Queen, please this doesn't matter."

"Yes it do."

"Okay,but first i have to get your word. Not hurting, not torturing, not killing."

"What are you talking about boy?" River said. Star had a worried expression on her face. If they discovered Marco were a vampire…

"I'm a... Vampire…"

Silence takes the room.

"Sorry, you what?"

"You heard it very clear, your majesty."

"No it can't be, vampires are extinct for generations!" Moon said worried. She examined the boy… yes, he was a vampire.

"Not in my case."

"You're a monster! I will-

"Mom please,Marco isn't a bad guy, just let he explain himself." Star said. She wanted Moon give some mercy to him.

"Please your majesty,i'm not going to do anything. I'm not bad!"

"Then, explain yourself."

*One entire history later*

Moon and River were choked. A boy of Star's age had passed for so much. They were so surprised of Marco's whole history. They couldn't say anything now. Just look at Marco with compassion.

When Marco finished, he looked really sad. He didn't like to remember those bad days.

"Marco, are you alright?" Star says getting closer to him.

"Yes i just don't like remember this. Thank you Star." He smile. Star does the same.

Moon and River look at each other.

"Marco,my boy. We're so sad for what happened. We aren't going to kill you."

"What? I thought you hate monsters!"

"Yes we do but you are only a kid. And we also have heart. We don't want to leave you like this. Me and River think. If you want to live here."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry. You can think and give us the answer on sunset. If you want to,you can have a room and supplies to live here. Feel free to decide. Me and River have too much things to care about. Star will you show Marco around?"

"Yes mom! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you so much,majesty."

"Marco,you can call me just Moon if you want to."

"Thank you Moon. Really."

"Don't worry about it. Now we have to go."

Moon and River go to solve royal problems.

"Marco, i'm sorry for putting you on all this. It's fine if you hate me ."

"Don't say that Star. Of course i don't. You helped me. I'm not dying and i can live here. Not like the forest is bad but,i want to be here…With you." Star blushed. She hugs Marco. He hugs her back. They look at each other and blush. They immediately broke the hug.

*Uncomfortable silence*

"Uh, anyways you wouldn't show me around?" Marco says putting a hand on his head.

He looked so beautiful to Star.

"Where wanna see you?" "No! See you where wanna?" "UH! I-i'm sorry Marco!"

"Let's just keep going,right?" Marco says to Star.

"Great plan!" They start to walk around.

Star shows Marco the castle. Every single room. Star see Marco is really enjoying it. It makes she feel happy.

They pass on a window that has some flashes of sun. It bothers Marco a little.

(Remembering Marco will not die if he sees the sun. Is just a little annoying for him.)

"Ah! Marco! Almost forgot! The hoodie! We can buy it now!"

"Okay? Just,what the heck is a hoodie?"

"You will understand when you see it."

*Time Skip buying a hoodie*

Marco experiments the hoodie.

"I LOVE it!" Gosh,he was FABULOUS

(what the heck?)

"Red totally combined with you Marco!"

"Thank You Star!"

Marco thought how his life had changed.

It was almost sunset. He had to make a decision.

"Uh Marco,you're coming or not?" Star says with a dimensional scissor on her hand.

"Course! Coming!"

Star makes the portal. Her and Marco enter.

(ಸ_ಸ) why Marco just didn't teleported?

Star was quiet,Marco thought she was like that because she thought he would back to the forest.

They enter on the castle.

*Awkward silence*

"Ahem,so Marco i was,is just you are going back?" She said to hide her sadness.

"Uh about it-

"Star! You are here! I was looking for you. You have some job to do,don't you young lady?Ah! me,you have thinked about." Moon says.

"So,i was talking about this with Star and…I think i'm gonna stay. Of course if you don't mind Moon."

"Marco! Really! Yaaay! We'll be besties!"

Star says hugging Marco. He blushes and hug her back.

"Star,can you ask Ms Lark wich room Marco can use?"

"Of course mum!"

"Marco, thank you for your decision. Star had been so different during these year. When she is with you,i see that she is happier. I have also learned a lot with you. You know i really don't like monsters because one has killed my mother." Moon puts a hand on Marco's shoulder.

"Don't worry Moon. I know how is to feel it. Like you'll never see that person again and didn't even had the chance to say how much you love that person."

"Thanks Marco." Moon let a tear go down.

"Mum! Marco can be on room number 17!"

"Great. Star,can you take Marco to his new room?"

"Of course! C'mon Marco!"

"Thank you so much majesty oh sorry,Moon."

"Not at all Marco. I have some business to take care of. You two,stay out of trouble."Moon retires.

"Let's go Marco!" Star grab Marco's hand. After some walk and a good talk, they finally enter on the room.

"Aaaand here we are! It isn't too much but hope you like it!" Star says opening the door of the room.

"Woah. Just WOAH…" the room looks like a room of a fancy hotel with a fancy bathroom

"Star that's amazing!"

"I'm happy you're enjoying it. Anyways,i got some clothes, here. I will let you enjoy the room in like,30 minutes dinner will be served. I'll wait you there! Is that room with a big desk i show you!"

"Thank you Star."

Marco enjoys everything of that room. The shower, the soft bed,the carpet,well everything. It makes he remember the good times he had with his family. He feel that again. A warm and hopeful feeling inside of his soul. Making all his body warm. Things had changed and Marco knew much more would happen.

* * *

**BOOM! New chapter!**


	8. Double Trouble

A few days had passed.

The mewmans took time to disconsider Marco an threat. Even after the queen enunciated that in public, the people never really trusted on him.

Marco never cared much about that. Only mattered being with Star.

On those days, Star and Marco get really closest friends.

He always go with Star to another dimensions, other day he meet a flying pony had called "Pony Head" She had hated him at the moment Star said "Meet my new friend: Marco!" He had even seen she leave to a place called Saint Olga.

He had many other adventures for this days.

But…

Something…

Not right with Marco.

Another day had passed.

Usually he go to dinner with Butterfly family. Just when he sits, his fangs start to scratch. He scratches them incessantly.

"Marco, my boy. Are you feeling alright?"

River asks worried.

"Yes River thank you"

"Dinner is served my royals!"

The servants start to enter with plates of corn.

Usually Marco would eat… But just look at food made him feel like he would throw up. What was wrong with him?

Moon ask if he were ok. He said he was just sleepy and would go to bed. He say goodnight to Star and go to bed.

At the other days he would close his eyes and start to sleep.

But tonight he couldn't. He turn around, open his eyes.

Nothing.

Each minute was like 1000 years.

Something was wrong, Marco wasn't feeling good.

Buy why?

He keep turning around, he feels everything, except sleepy.

His breath intensifies. Marco Start to swear cold and his fangs start to bloop

"What is wrong with me?" He puts his hand on his head.

Pain starts to flow in each part of his body.

"AH!" he writhe for what seem to be hours. The pain only increases.

After what seemed to be years, the pain finally ceases, and place fell like he didn't eat for a century.

"I must EAT"

"No! What is happening to me?"

Marco start, slowly to lose control of his own body. The INSTINCT takes place.

Marco close his eye. He smell the air.

Look like he can feel each body moving.

He open his eyes now glowing as sun.

He started his journey for blood.

Running like a leopard, he gets close of his first victim.

It was a dark corridor, a servant was cleaning the floor. The servant couldn't see Marco approximate…

Slowly, a red pair of eyes get visible in the dark night.

An agonized scream cuts the silence of the serene night. It woke up the whole castle.

Star was at her bed trying to sleep at 3:00 in the morning. Man that is horrible when u trying to sleep but can't

She closed her eyes.

…..

"AAAHHHH!"

Star heard a scream. Wasn't just A scream, were lots of terrifying and painful cries.

It stopped.

Silence.

Star had heard her first, but not last, death scream. The last breath of souls that wouldn't find peace.

It made her heart beat harder and harder.

"No, just can't be…"

It stopped.

Marco appreciates his victim last scream and then, start to drill victim's skeen.

In some minutes, each drop of blood was drained and an empty body laid down on the cold floor.

Queen Moon and River send a search patrol to search for any clues of the murder.

Star was no longer asleep, so she helped with everything she could, when suddenly a flash blow on her mind: MARCO! Where he was? With his sensitive ears and whatever other power he had, he would totally notice that.

"Mom! Where is Marco! I haven't see him anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Star. Maybe your father had see him?"

"Sorry Pumpkin…"

"Well, i'm goin to search…

"Your majesties!"

"Have you founded who did it?"

"Still nothing, but… We found 5 more bodies. They had no connection, but one thing in common is that there is no blood in their bodies and there is a mark of a bite on their neck."

Well, it was clear. Moon knew it.

River knew it.

The guards knew it.

Star couldn't know what think right now.

She tried to remember… Marco never drinked blood before.

Was there anything he had told her?

Pow! She had a flashback, yes! Dura… He… no! Dera!

"Mom! I know why that is happening Marco once told me that he was a Dera vampire… he never had to drink blood.

He told me that when… uh… it's almost like mewberty…"

"That can be useful. Star dear, he didn't told you anything else?"

"No"

"Fine then. We may have a book about it on the library. Well then, i'll go."

"Wait mom! I wanna go too!"

"Fine."

Saying that, they go to the library.

Without Star's know ciment, some purple violet hearts were growing into all her body.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter! It was supposed to be bigger but i really got stuff to deal with. So i dived one chapter on two. The next update will take a little long but i guess i will post the two finish chapters on one day. The fic is going to be short, i can't prolong what will happen and i don't have time, so i thought is better finish it than don't update ever again.


	9. Through the adolescence

As Moon and Star entered on the royal library, Moon started to search for the right information.

Star stopped. She turn around and see some hearts in the floor.

"OH NO"

She immediately start to search on her face with her hands.

"OH NO"

Star is now ?. She knows that something very not good is going to happen…

Star starts to remove the hearts as they were stickers. As more she did that, more and more hearts start to appear from nothing.

At least, her mother didn't knew (yet).

"Star! Where are you! I think i found just the right thing!"

"Coming!"

Moon has found a large book which the title is: 'Dera, Alta and Delta vampires, learn to differentiate'

Moon opens the book. The first pages explain about those mysterious creatures.

"Here it is! Dera vampires!" 'one of the most curious types of that specie. The scientists believe that these kind of monsters were some "fusion" between mewmans and monsters. However, those are only speculations,the truth about their beginning its completely unknown.

Those are the most powerful kind of vampires ever seen or cataloged.' the rest of the next pages aren't that interesting

…

"Hmm… let me see… Here!"

'One of the most interesting facts about those species are that they only turn into bloodshed monsters when they reach 13-15 years.

The period of incessant hungry make the creature turn back to its beginning/culmination. That means that they will start to lose control under its actions,to satisfy its primitive necessities,that is blood.

The subject will eat and kill uncountable persons to satisfy its necessities. The "period" take approximately 04:37 hours. Before the period,they live as total normal mewmans,but,its power are born with them.

More information about that kind is been lost in history.'

…

"So,mother,that means Marco is…"

"I'm sorry Star. But,as my first priority is to took care of you,we are going to a safer place,where is going to be safe."

Moon have noticed something,but prefered not say.

Star was starting to lose focus,she could only think about… boys?

"That's not good!" She thought.

"Mom you can go, I'll be right back"

"Okay,but come soon."

"I will."

… Star runs desperately to her room,in search of her book of spells and,as a toast Glossaryck.

"Glossaryyyyyck! It's an emergency! Where are u?"she says searching for him on the book of spells pages.

"Yes princess Star"

Star remove one heart and show Glossaryck

"What?"

"I need a way to fix it!"

"That doesn't need to be fixed." Glossaryck says retiring a pudding from his crystal.

"Yes it DOES! Glossaryck,it can't happen with me! I'm NOT ready! I NEVER will be,and i don't want it!"

"Let the time take care of mewberty."

Glossaryck disappeared… no,he just entered in the spell book.

"No, Glossaryck wait!"

Stat tried to open the book with all her forces…

…

…

Nothing happened.

"Great!"

During Star's discussion,she hears a noise,it appears to be coming from the corridor. She goes to check it.

"Hello?"

She walks until she reat the end of the corridor. Star fell like she is being watched. She hears a demoniac voice. Hearts start to flow

"Turn around"

Purple violet hearts start to bloop from all her body. She knew who was it… a BOY!

"BOY!" Star jump right from his arms and 1000x more hearts had blooped.

Marco is confused,but he doesn't care. After All,he must EAT

Marco open his mouth to put his fangs right in the victim's neck but,for his surprise,the hearts on her skin were so many that covered her totally,forming a gigant rooted heart.

He was confused,but hungry and and teleport to his next victim.

The scenario of that corridor immediately changed.

Now,like a metamorphosis some violet roots with little hearts on it were in the whole room. On its core,a giant heart were keeping a thing inside of it.

A young boy approximated to see it better.

He put his hand in the gigant heart and… knock it.

Almost immediately one hand touched the surface. After one,two,three,four,five and finally six.

The boy run around.

The heart start to broke and to form a few cracks until finally the thing that looked almost like a mewman but with 6 arms,purple skin and butterfly wings emerged from the heart.

She glided slowly and slowly with her hands outstretched and her eyes searching the place as she were looking for something until one single word get out of her mouth:

"BOYS!"

Draining some blood to full his empty stomach, Marco's sensitive ears capitated a voice.

Science the minutes passed,Marco started to remember somethings like Star and his name.

When he finally figured out who was. Star.

STAR!

For a moment, everything had fit together and Marco's hungry started to pass.

Marco immediately started to search for her. Teleporting,he found a corridor with purplish "webs" and a lot of boys warped in it.

"Run away when you still can."

"HELP US PLEASE!"

"That thing is a monster. She must've be the one who killed everyone."

The boys kept saying things and things until Marco was tired of it. It was his fault that everything happened,and now Star is in collapse.

"No,stop. Everyone STOP!"

Marco teleported. After searching a little,he find Star.

"Star! I was so worried about you!"

"Marco is A BOY!"

"Wait no! Star stop it! Get out of that! Stop it!"

Star approximate preparing some webs to put Marco in.

"STOP" Marco said.

"Star you've caused much trouble."

"That's enough Star!"

Marco kiss star.

Star stop and open her eyes. What was she doing? Wait M-Marco was… kissing her!

She start to kiss Marco back.

That was a strange feeling. But both of them feeled that was right.

* * *

**The end**

**For now**

**Maybe…**

**No. Is just that.**

**Sorry if u were waiting a better for taking 100000000000 years to update it.**

**really**

**sorry**


End file.
